


Memories

by CuriousCanidae



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23283814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriousCanidae/pseuds/CuriousCanidae
Kudos: 1





	Memories

I have heard him before

Even if I am a very antisocial person. I am very aware of what is happening around my surroundings. If I wasn't, I wouldn't have been such a successful businessman. 

I don't know precisely how long ago it was, but it still was in the early time as I got promoted and my nickname was going around. A few female workers were gathered around their cellphones at break time, listening to music by a singer whose name wasn't well known.

I couldn't make out the lyrics. However, I did hear the few words of 'Your heart's content' I snorted at those words, what a typical and naive love song I thought, and never paid attention to the voice.

"...It turns out now, it wasn't a love song, it was never one."

With a sigh, I turned to the window. Looking up to the moon.

"What a beautiful night."

I said to myself, seeing the full moon which fitted the song and closed my eyes, enjoying the night breeze on my face.

* * *

Where did I come from?   
What do I look like?   
Nobody knows.   
I am the dream eater monochrome Baku.  
  
Young lady, are you unable to sleep at night?   
If so, shall I cast a magic spell?  
  
Here, let's make a promise with our pinkies.  
  
You had a scary dream? Leave it to me.   
I will eat all of it.   
Worry no more. Sleep tight now.   
Just forget everything unpleasant.  
  
Young lady, do you have another request?   
I will not decline, for I take joy in what I do.  
  
Then let's make a promise with a kiss.  
  
You want to have more dreams? Leave it to me.   
I will let you have all of them.   
There are sweet stories and exquisite naughty dreams.   
Have them to your heart's content.  
  
Wish for more and more.   
Lay bare your desires.   
You won't be able to break free from them again.   
It's a bottomless paradise.  
  
When the moon is full, my job is done.   
The price you already know, right?   
Those vivid dreams behind your eyes,   
I will take away all of them.  
  
You have such a miserable face.  
This is reality.   
Isn't this what you have chosen?   
If you drowned yourself in dreams, your dream will never come true.   
Welcome to this monochrome world...

* * *

I sighed after softly singing the song, the lyrics… it felt too different to what I felt a few years ago.

His voice was different when he sang the song, a deep enchanting tone luring the other into his grasp. Just like his usual style.

"Without you, even if you unintended it… it still is a monochrome world. Yes, it is a reality that you are not here right now at my side, but didn't you promise that you would return?"

I slid away from the window. Closing it behind me and returned to my desk. I sat down and ruffled my hair. It's been... Months since he suddenly disappeared and I couldn't hear from him again. I wouldn't believe that he is gone as it was him who promised me that he would return in any circumstance, given that he suddenly disappears.

I touched the earring on my right ear. A small jewel gifted to me when we went into the pond in front of the mansion together.

Gritting my teeth, I pushed away my chair and burst out the doors. The grandfather clock struck 3AM, but time never mattered to me. I've gone days without sleep and still functioned like a normal human being. Anyway, I ran out to the pod that was in the garden. Then without thinking twice, I dived into it.

Even it was a warm late spring night, the water was still quite cold. Which helped me clear out my mind. I kept on swimming downward and touched the bottom of the shallow pond. The ambiance and cold temperature of the water kept me calm. Would he like to see me in this state? Maybe yes, because I'm being vulnerable. However, being out of focus for such a long time was not an excuse for him. He wouldn't like me falling out of what I was capable of.

I let go of the rock I was holding onto and slowly resurfaced. Taking care to rise slowly.

As I reached the surface, I gasped for breath. Even if I could go longer without air than other people, it didn't mean I didn't need it.

I held onto a small rock that was at the side of the pond catching my breath.

Still in the water, I towards the moon again. It wasn't exactly full as I thought it was. Just a bit before the full moon. I made out a laugh of relief and another feeling I couldn't decide on as I got up from the pond.

"I can't stand like this forever love. Come back to me quickly. You are driving me insane."


End file.
